Do You Believe Me
by buterfly-033
Summary: What if Draco has a spell put on him and Hermione falls for what she beleives is the wrong guy
1. Default Chapter

(What will happen if Malfloy's put under a spell and has to do things that later on he'll fell sorry for, and what if Hermione is falling for what she thinks the wrong guy?) Rated R for sexual contact and foul language.  
  
Hermione felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She woke up instantly only to be greeted by a pair of silver eyes.  
  
"Malfloy what the hell are you doing in my room this time of night?" She manage to whisper though clenched teeth.  
It was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had reached her one true goal in life to become the school Head Girl . But unfortunately so did her archenemy Draco Malfoy, gaining the position of Head Boy.  
  
Malloy climbed into the bed and just then Hermione realized what he was about to do.  
  
"Malfoy please don't do this I don't think I can handle it."  
  
Malfoy grabbed her hand just before she could climb out of the bed. Hermione protested, crying out in pain but it did no use no one would be able to hear her cries. Before Malfloy had come into the room he had placed a silencing spell on the walls and door. Hermione knew this of course but she couldn't help it. He climbed on top of her.  
  
"Malfoy, please get off of me I think I'm going to puke!"  
  
He didn't hesitate. Hermione felt a hard shove, which opened her legs freely to Malfoy's hardened erection. The next thing she felt was yet another had shove and a smearing fiery pain go up and down her spine. She grimaced and started to cry. Leaving her body in his command.  
  
She looked over at her nightstand. It read 2:30.  
  
'It'll be over in ten minutes. Stay strong!' Thought the limp girl.  
  
Malfoy's thrusts were harder each time in and out. Finally he exploded inside of her and fell over to Hermione. They laid there a good twelve minutes. Hermione daring not to move. To her surprise Malfoy got back up on top of her. But this time he had her tide to the bed posts. She knew this but didn't say anything fearing for her life. Malfoy pushed himself into her once more hared then the times before. She started to cry because of the pain. Hermione looked into the boys eyes and say nothing, like they were an empty sea. Her head fell back and constantly hitting her head on the head bored, thanks to the hared thrusts of the Malfoy boy exploding inside of her every two or three minutes. Either because of hitting her head to many times or the pain finally got to her, she passed out leavening her body at free will.  
  
Hermione woke up to the kiss of the sunlight. She smile to herself then recalled last night. She rushed to the bathroom and throw-up everything that she had left in her stomach. What seemed like years in the walls of the bathroom she came out and suddenly was greeted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked into the eyes of her rapper.  
  
"Please Malfoy not now I have to get ready for classes."  
  
A tear rolled down from her cheek she quickly wiped it off. For if she showed any weakness Malfoy would use that to his advantage.  
  
"Hermione listen to me I haven't much time." he looked fearfully at the fire place. The girl looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"My father put me under a spell. You see I have to impregnate you so I can have an heir for the Malfoy Manor. But what he doesn't know is that I'm taking a muggle medichane that kills my sperm. So please forgive me for what I have been doing I hade no intention on do this to you. So please please forgive me."  
  
Hermione looked at the boy. 'How can I trust him he's rapped me ever since the second week of school. Now he's probably trying to find a way of keeping me here and not telling anyone by saying that it was a spell. That BASTERED how dare he say that to me.'  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy but I don't believe you at all. For all I know is that you could be doing this to get a kick out of it and then going to tell all of your friends."  
  
Hermione started to turn around when Draco's hand grabbed hers. Then she heard a pop from the fireplace. Draco pushed her agesnt the wall and started to kiss her.  
  
"Son we have to talk." Hermione heard the terrifying voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
" Father your early. Leave us mudblood you have no right to be here anymore." Draco looked at the girl with hopeful eyes as if saying 'Please do what I say For both of our sakes.' Hermione did a curtsy and want out of the eyes of the Malfoy Family.  
  
"Draco you have had the spell off of you for almost seven minutes and yet your still at it how very luckily of you."  
  
"Father I have the girl under my control so now you can take off the spell now. I think I can handle it."  
  
Hermione heard the conversation and couldn't believe her ears Draco was really telling the truth.  
  
Draco came out of the conmen room looking quit himself. HE stared at Hermione and pulled her into his room. Draco what are we doing.  
  
"My father does believe me that I have you under control but he thinks that it may go wrong so I have to put you in here and be assigned to all you classes that we don't have with each other so I can keep an eye on you. My father has already made the arrangements to this thing but I have to keep you in eyes length at all times that means that you have to sleep in my bed and shit like that. I'm sorry that I put you through this but if I didn't my father would have killed me and gotten someone else to do the job. I never thought that it would be you that I would have to be doing this to. So can you please forgive me this time for everything that I've done wrong?" Hermione stared at him as if he just confessed an evil sin. 'How can I believe him he put me through six years of hell and he thinks that I'll forgive him just like that, in on heart beat. How could he even think that. Who does he think he is.  
  
"How dare you think that I'll forgive you. You put me through hell while you pretended to hate me now all of a sudden you think I'll forgive you in a heart beat. You little Bastard. No way in the hell will I ever forgive you."  
  
Hermione stomped off out of the room to the Head Girls dorm. When she got there she slammed the door so hard that she new the whole castle shook.  
  
Hermione went straight to the gigantic pool sized tub. "Maybe this will help me cool off." She girl filled the top off the pool with steaming hot water and bubbles.  
  
Hermione slipped in slowly enjoying the hotness of the water as she moved down.  
  
"OOHHHHH this is good. I really needed this how could I have been putting this off?"  
  
She most likely fell asleep because the next thing she new she was on her bed fully dressed in her night gown. Sitting up immediately she looked around the room to see if Draco was there to take care of her.  
  
Her eyes stopped on a body that was sleeping in on the chair.  
  
'He looks so peaceful when sleeps. How is that possible he's so mean when he's awake though you would never think that a person like that would act like this when their not around anyone.'  
  
Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. When she came back she saw that Draco was now wide awake sating at the door looking for her.  
  
"When did you come to get me out of the bath.?" Hermione asked wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Well I heard you splashing and I thought that you might be in trouble so I came in and you were at the bottom of the bath so I jumped in and got you before you could die."  
  
Draco sat up straight now if there was one thing that he learned from his father is that you always be respectful in the presence of a woman that means no cursing and sitting up straight.  
  
"But why you could have gotten ride of me right then and there but you saved me. Why you hate me right and if you don't tell me know so I won't go off like I did before."  
  
Draco blushed recalling the last 2 hours when Hermione yelled at him for caring.  
  
"Hermione I don't hate you actually its just the opposite. Hermione I love you I always have I don't see how I can't your gorgous and everything that I look for in a woman, looks, brains, attitude, everything. Hermione I was being rude to you before because if I told you or showed you my true feelings to you I didn't know how'd you act. You see I've never been one to be rejected so naturally I wouldn't know how it fells. I've heard that it hurts like being stabbed in the heart or being knocked out and then getting up and not being able to remember anything. I didn't want that to happen to me. Your the best thing that there is in everyone. You could probably make anyone feel better after anything, but I couldn't take the chance. Really I could never get the courage of telling you how I really feel, hey I just did I feel stupid."  
  
Draco finished with a laugh.  
  
Hermione stared down at the floor. She couldn't stand to look at him. She was about to cry. She couldn't believe that the one and only Draco Malfoy Just said that he loves her. 


	2. Do This For Both of Us

Do This For Me For Both Of Us#2

"Hermione even if you don't believe me there's one person who does." Draco started to turn away when he heard her say something.

"Draco I know you mean well but you'll have to give me time to adjust." Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"Hermione you know that I'll always love you no matter what you do." Draco replied and turned away.

Hermione run to her room and started to cry. "How could he do this to me after so long of suffering!" Hermione yelled trying to get an answer from her magical room.

Sadly Draco was standing outside of her door hoping to get how she really felt. Now he knew. He'd hurt her so much that she would never love him the way he loved her.

"Why can't you trust me Hermione? Why don't you believe that I love you?" Now it was his turn to cry he started for his room and cried until he fell asleep.

Draco woke up to hear Hermione signing as if nothing that he had said before happened. As he went down to the common room he heard the signing getting louder. He stared at Hermione as she sat on the couch in a red bra and black thong.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He asked the girl. If he knew Hermione well enough it would be that she would never do this.

"Draco baby just giving you what you want. And don't you want me?" Hermione looked at him then the next thing he knew they were both on his bed and it involved no clothes and lots of moaning.

"Draco I love you so much."

"So do I. More then you know"

For some reason Draco thought that Hermione seemed annoyed by his response.

Some how after that Saturday Draco woke up to hear thumping. He looked at Hermione she was fast asleep still (but so would you if you just had sex with the most handsome man you've ever thought of.) Draco followed the thumping noise into Hermione's room. It was coming from the bathroom. He still followed it until he saw a sight that he could never have imagined. Hermione the real Hermione lay there in the shower with just a towel on and wrapped in duck tape. He knelt down and took off the tape from her mouth.

"Draco help me!" Hermione yelled finally being able to talk.

"Hermione what happened how did this happen?" Asked Draco picking up Hermione then slowly taking off the tape from her body being careful not to hurt her.

"Well I was taking a shower and I just got out I had just enough time to put on a towel before Pansy burst though the doors demanding to know why I stole the love that you had for her just for me. Then she started to get all prissy and knocked me out. But thankfully I got to she her put a spell on herself so that she looked like me then go." Hermione was crying know.

Draco couldn't believe that he had just slept with Pansy. The slut of the school. How could he have let this happen?

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that that was Pansy!" Draco gulped at the though of the night before. 'How gross and to think that I actually got pleasure from it. YUCK!

"Draco why do you love me?" Hermione asked wondering about the answer. She had thought about it all the time that she was taped up.

"I don't know its just that once I saw you I knew that you were the one even though you are as my father says 'A mudblood'" Draco spat out the last two words as if they were poison.

"Draco I love you too." Hermione cried now that she knew the whole reason for Draco's love.

Draco stared at Hermione with wide eyes happy to hear the magic words that he had wanted to hear for so long. He ran to Hermione and picked her up. The towel had fallen off but the love stricken girl didn't care she had finally let the words fall out of her mouth that her soul had been keeping locked up for so long. Draco kissed Hermione so roughly that she thought that his lips would tear though hers. He carried her up to his room forgetting the trespasser that was in his room. PANSY. The almost again half undressed boy pushed open the door and threw Hermione (need I remind you naked) on the bed just then they heard a scream. Pansy jumped up from the bed inclosing a sheet around her.

"Draco what the hell is this?" Asked Pansy still as Hermione.

"Well _Pansy_ this is my girl friend and I swear to Merlin if you ever come into my room again I'll put the worst hex on you nobody would be able to stop it." Draco shot glares at Pansy that he knew she was afraid of.

"Draco baby you really don't want this mudblood over cute little gorgeous me now do you?" Pansy turned on her charm (as if it would work) that she thought turned Draco on.

The next thing she knew all she could fell was a stinging pain on her check.

"Don't ever call my girl that again got it? Now you see I really don't hit girls, but since your not one I'd really beat the shit out of you, for you I'll make an exception, but just this once and you can tell everybody else that if I ever hear that word again I'll nock the living hell out of them. Got it?" Draco walked towards Pansy only meaning to scare her.

"Okay Draco I'll never call your girl that again." Pansy backed out of the room and ran out of the dorm not even bothering to put on closes.

Draco looked back at Hermione. "Now where were we?" Draco asked looking into Hermione's eyes hoping that she would go with it. Hermione pulled him down to her lips and kissed the boy for what was the second time that really meant something. Other then him rapping her this was the only time that they have kissed.

"Draco how do you know you really love me?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around the muscular body of the boy she loved.

"I don't know it's just that I have feelings for you that I don't have for any other girls. It's a feeling in my stomach that isn't normal." Draco laughed and pushed Hermione on the bed.

"Good answer for me." Hermione laughed and started to kiss Draco on the neck trying to find a sensitive spot on his neck. When she finally found it she heard a soft moan come from his throat. Hermione smiled with satisfaction and went down on him. Again she heard another moan come from him.

"Hermione stop teasing me. Please." Hermione once again smile and went up to Draco's satisfying moans.

"Draco do you really love me?" The girl asked

"OF course I do only you." Draco looked at her wanting to go further but he could see it in her eye's.

"Then you'll wait?" Hermione knew well enough that this would disappoint him but if he really loved her then he would respect her wishes.

"Baby for you I'd wait until the earth ends for you." Draco bent down to kiss the lips of his loved one. Hermione surprised with his response kissed back.

"Thank you Draco and do you really mean about what you said me being your girl?" She looked into his eyes and waited for the answer.

"Yes Hermione forever."

Draco kissed Hermione once more then they lay down and fell asleep.

A.N. Hey all they didn't sleep with each other yet but you never know what's going to happen in the next chapters do you? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA hopefully that put you into suspense.


End file.
